


justice

by vicen_non



Series: Beyond Expiration [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Choking, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Time Travel Fix-It, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), but not the kai kind, fucking nuts dreamtale dream sans (undertale), relentless - Freeform, someone's gonna die in this and i think you can infer who, uh oh!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: There is a second Dreamtale made in the same Multiverse. Nightmare doesn't like that, so he drives the fake Dream to insanity before his real brother can show up. Unfortunately, his doppelganger has to deal with the results.
Series: Beyond Expiration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737121
Kudos: 11





	justice

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh!!

Nightmare chokes for air around the thumbs pressing into his neck, teeth clicking together as he closes and opens his mouth. His hands grapple with his brother's throat, a weaker image in his brighter reflection, hateful, smeared with dry blood and honey ambrosia.

Undeterred, though missing the same air he does, his brother convinces him of his guilt. "You haven't seen it." His brother pleads, eyes wide and yellow, bleeding with a deep and greedy red. "You haven't seen what they look like when they burn, brother." Nightmare sobs helplessly, feeling the way his hands become weaker, feeling the way that his brother gets stronger as he loses his will to fight back.

"Their eyes are just like mine." Dream quietly describes, blood streaming from his eyes steadily - like the pour of a faucet, staining through Nightmare's shirt and coalescing in the fibers. "The veins pop, Nightmare. The skin curls. It is horrible, brother, and to prevent it, I must kill you first."

Weakly, slowly, heavily, his head turns from side to side. Nightmare isn't sure if he's able to shake his head, or if that's his brother wringing his neck. He can barely force out his own words, his soul shuddering at the image above him.

"I have- have not done anything," he wails, his teeth chattering. His brother loosens the collar around his neck to allow him protest, and Nightmare claws at his wrists to get it all the way off as he pleads.

"Who are you," Nightmare gasps. "to pursue their justice? Who are you, you wretched demon, my brother, to seek out their evil vengeance?" Nightmare spits out a shard of bone onto the other's shirt. Tar burns a hole through the fabric.

His twin presses forward, leaning in close with ever widening, ringed eyes, the thorns inside lazily spinning. "I am the Angel," he whispers to Nightmare. "I am the Angel they swear upon, the one who descends." His grip squeezes, a warning to the other, and Nightmare stops scratching at the other's hands.

"Do you remember that old tale? The prophecy?" Nightmare squeezes his eyes shut, and the liquid the runs down his face burns maliciously. "The Angel came down to the Mountain," Dream recites, calmly, peacefully, as Nightmare's neck pops. "and freed the imprisoned Monsters."

"He released them from the Barrier, then they all lived happily together on the Surface." He continues, as Nightmare bubbles with tar and acid. "The Sun blessed their crops, and it smiled upon them. The Moon would not stay long, but gift them such wonderful dreams."

The tar continues to build up and flood Nightmare's nose and eye sockets, eventually emerging from the gaps between his teeth like worms.

"We are not the Sun and Moon." Dream affirms, staring down into the accusatory emptiness in his brother's face.

"I am the Angel, Nightmare. You are the Mountain. And I will free everyone."


End file.
